At Peace
by CrazyInSye
Summary: As a team they are one. Though each is their own individual. Sometimes these facts collide.  True LU


_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Inhale serenity. Exhale dysfunction._

_Exhale confusion…_

_Distraction… _

_Uncertainty…_

_Hostility… _

_These things do not exist. They are not within me. They are not within my team._

_They WILL NOT be._

_My team is my family. I am my family. I am my team. My team is me. They are me. I am them._

_WE…are one…_

_Breathe in…_

"Where is the remote! …Alright who's the wise guy that stole the remote?"

_Breathe out…_

"Why would anyone steal the remote? We all live here."

"How'm I supposed ta know? I'm not the one with dastardly remote capturing plans!"

_We are without misunderstanding…_

"Frankly, I think YOU'RE hiding the remote Lexi. Seeing as you're the only one in this room besides those two statues over there."

"Hey! Don't blame ME for your forgetfulness. Like I said, I don't know why anyone would steal the remote."

_We are without strife…_

"You WOULD say that…THEIF!"

_Our bond is one of momentous strength; a force which doubles over a thousand fold._

"…hm….the ol' silent treatment aye? Fine. Your time of judgment will come…but I wouldn't get too comfortable with that magazine my dear…for while your eyes are away, you never know who's gonna—"

_Focus…as we do so or power reaches far and wide…_

"…Catch ya in the act!"

"Ugh! Would you quit bugging me! I don't know where the stupid remote is. Why don't you go ask Rev or something? Plus you're disturbing them, can't you see they need quiet."

"Psh, yeah right! They're in so deep they probably can't hear me anyhow."

"That doesn't make it acceptable—"

"Where's the remote? Grruh! Rev!"

_Working together there is nothing we can't do._

"YO REV!"

_Alone we crumble. Together as one we will be._

_Breathe in…_

"REVVVVVV!"

_Breathe out._

"I'm-comin-I'm-comin-I'm-comin-I'm-comin-I'm-comin!"

_Inhale tranquility…_

"Rev! Jeez took ya long enough. You're losing your street cred."

"Well-wado'ya-expect-I-came-from-all-the-way-uptown-I-didn't-want-to-hear-you-screaming-though-my-communicator-for-too-long-with-that-annoying-shriek-of-yours-so-what-is-it-ya-want-from-me-anyway-gosh! Oh! ...aren't-you-supposed-ta-be-quiet."

_Exhale all tension…_

"Yeah yeah, whatever they're fine. Find the remote."

"You-lost-it-again?"

"Nooooooo. For your information I think SHE hid it."

"I'm not a part of this."

"Oh you most certainly are."

"Believe what you want, but I'm not."

_We are without hostility…_

"You speak lies woman!"

_We are strong in our focus…_

"UhhOhh Heeheehee"

"Way-to show up just in time to be an instantgtor Slam."

"Hmmmitsinta"

_Resilient to the most feverish attacks on our members… _

"WhOH look who's breaking his concentration!"

"See what you did. It's your fault for talking so loud."

"Aw-man-I-thought-he-really-had-it-this-time."

"MMM! Hankbbbsss salat Dugh."

"Well he obviously wasn't cut out for such lengthy time without complicated thoughts."

_Breathe in…_

"Hey don't go growling at ME mister K-9! I'm just trying to find the remote!"

"You'd-better-lay-off-he's-trying-to-clear-his-mind."

"Ha! He couldn't clear his head if it turned into a black hole and exploded!"

"…"

_Breathe out…_

_We hold strong even though the hardest of times._

"That's IMPOSSIBLE you nincompoop! PROPOSTEROUS! Black holes are incapable of explosion because their masses are so compact that nothing can escape them, thus they suck matter in and go on doing so FOREVER! There is no CONCIEVEABLE way for a black hole to explode in the universe, because they simply CANNOT do so! You DO NOT understand the workings of science and how dare you even try to explain a phenomenon as complicated at that!

_Refusing to accept inadequacy …_

"Yeah! You tell-im'-Tech!"

_Breathe in…_

"…"

_Breathe out…_

_Refusing to accept failure…_

"….HA! You fail at meditation!"

_We are one._

_My team is a unit. _

_We work together._

_We fight together._

_We exist together. _

_Together we are..._

"AH!"

"Whoa whoa stop!"

"Tech-wait-no!"

"GARH!"

_One._

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_

_Inhale harmony… Exhale…_

"Gaaaaaah!"

"C'mon…let go. Tech….Teeech."

_Exhale…_

"Tech-this-isn't-going-to-solve-anything!"

"YAH!"

"I'm almost positive it will!"

_Exhale…everything._

"Ahhh…I….can't breathe…Tech…..quit playin around buddy…Tech!"

_Breathe….._

"Duck shut up! You're just making him angrier!"

_Calm…_

"Ohhhh-boy-how-can-he-not-hear-any-of-this?"

_Inhale the good…_

"Uh Dono."

_Exhale the bad._

_Breathe in…_

_Breathe out…_


End file.
